Kitex
The Nation of Kitex Leader: President DDB Alliance: MHA Government: Republic Country ID: 193260 Capital: Shiftyville The republic of Kitex (KX) is a stable nation that enjoys a considerable amount of prosperity. Although quiet, when provoked we attack mercilessly. We would prefer to trade with nations than to rather go to war with them. We are a part of the alliance MHA but we also have other friends. Map of Kitex Currently the nation is made up of ten provinces, the Fukoka, Nagoya, Matsue, Fukushima, Aikita, Daegu, Seoul, Gwangju, and Busan. The current population of Kitex is 19 million people from the 2009 census. Populace Our people are peaceful and support their appointed leader. They like to negotiate, fight and make money. They are highly supportive of the military even though not all of our wars have gone well. The populace doesn't like any problems when the economy goes down so the public opinion of the government and the economic situation go hand in hand. There is a variety of religions, such as Hinduism, Islam, Christianity, Judaism, just to name a few. We allow complete religious freedom. We have a large troop force to crack down on violence within the nation. The military of Kitex has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. We allow our citizens to protest their government but we use a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. We have an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. We believe in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. Military We are mainly made of infantry. But we do have some tanks and jets. Our generals believe that infantry is very important. We try to increase our military strength by investing heavily in technology and also buying infrastructure to increase the population so we can then gain more money from taxes, and in turn increase the power of our military. When attacked, we will usually get intelligence on the enemy and then dispatch an amount of troops that our generals think would be good enough to take out a good portion of enemy forces. We usually take a planned stance in our initial attacks, becoming aggressive only when we have weakened the enemy sufficiently. For more info. go here The Inner Workings of KX We invest heavily in infrastructure so that we will still be able to have a good-sized population after being attacked and so that we can have a technological edge over our enemies. The government is at times secret when it comes to the inner workings of our government and our nuclear weapons. The government is very secret though when it comes to our military operations and war generals. We are open, though, about trading with other nations. ---- Current News Nothing really going on. ---- Government and Politics The government of Kitex is a republic. Our legislative branch is composed of Parliament. Parliament has two parts, the Shiri consists of 5 representatives from each province while the Celestial consists of 20 representatives from each province. Upper Parliament contains the Shiri is composed of 100 members while Lower Parliament, the Celestial consists of 200 members. Any legislation that is proposed by the Celestial then goes through the Shiri, which then in turn goes to the President. If the President vetos the legislation, then Parliament can pass it as long as 2/3 of them vote for the law. The two main political bodies of Kitex are the Liberal Workers and the Conservative Lords. The two parties are constantly at odds with the LW favoring legislation that taxes the wealthy and helps the working class while the CL favors laws that lower taxes on the wealthy, deregulate the economy and increase military spending. The President can appoint and dismiss Secretaries, yet they must be confirmed with at least a 3/4 vote by members of the Shiri. Also in times of war, natural disasters and major emergencies, the President can declare martial law for the maximum time limit of 96 hours, after that has expired Parliament must then vote on whether or not martial law should be extended. The President is voted in office every 4 years, members of Parliament, every 2. Secretaries All secretaries are advisors to the President. Here they and their purpose will be presented. Department of State= To deal with Foreign nations/alliances Department of the Treasury= To manage government revenue Department of Defense= Charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security and the military Department of Justice= To enforce the law and defend the interests of the United States according to the law and to ensure fair and impartial administration of justice for all Kitexians Department of the Interior= Responsible for the management and conservation of most federal land Department of Agriculture= Responsible for developing and executing Kitexian federal government policy on farming, agriculture, and food. It aims to meet the needs of farmers and ranchers, promote agricultural trade and production, work to assure food safety, protect natural resources, and foster rural communities Department of Commerce= Concerned with producing economic growth Department of Labor= Responsible for occupational safety, wage and hour standards, unemployment insurance benefits, re-employment services, and some economic statistics. Many Kitexian provinces also have such departments Department of Health and Human Services= Protecting the health of all Kitexians and providing essential human services Department of Transportation= Concerned with transportation Department of Education= To create programs to generate funds for education and enforcement of privacy and civil rights laws Department of Energy= Concerned with Kitex's policies regarding energy and safety in handling nuclear material. Its responsibilities include the nation's nuclear weapons program, energy conservation, energy-related research, radioactive waste disposal, and domestic energy production Department of Veterans Affairs= Responsible for administering programs of veterans’ benefits for veterans, their families, and survivors Department of Homeland Security= Primary responsibilities of protecting the territory of Kitex from terrorist attacks and responding to natural disasters Also, here are is the rest of the Kitexian Cabinet and their purpose. Office of Management and Budget= Tasked with giving expert advice to senior White House officials on a range of topics relating to federal policy, management, legislative, regulatory, and budgetary issues Environmental Protection Agency= Charged to regulate chemicals and protect human health by safeguarding the natural environment: air, water, and land Office of the Kitexian Trade Representative= Responsible for developing and recommending Kitexian trade policy to the President of the Kitex, conducting trade negotiations at bilateral and multilateral levels, and coordinating trade policy within the government through the interagency Trade Policy Staff Committee (TPSC) and Trade Policy Review Group (TPRG) Council of Economic Advisers= Group of three respected economists who advise the President of Kitex on economic policy President of Kitex The president of Kitex must be at least 38 years old to run, be a natural-born citizen of Kitex, and must have lived in the nation for at least 15 years. Currently there is no law on how long a President may serve, yet if they feel the need, Parliament can put a term limit into the Constitution. Also any convicted felons may not hold any federal administrative office. War and foreign affairs powers While the power to declare war is constitutionally vested in Parliament, the President commands and directs the military and is responsible for planning military strategy. The President is in charge of the entire Kitexian military. Parliament, pursuant to the War Powers Resolution, must authorize any troop deployments more than 3 months in length. Additionally, Parliament provides a check to presidential military power through its control over military spending and regulation. Along with the armed forces, foreign policy is also directed by the President. Through the Department of State and the Department of Defense, the president is responsible for the protection of Kitexians abroad and of foreign nationals in Kitex. The president decides whether to recognize new nations and new governments, and negotiates treaties with other nations, which become binding on the United States when approved by two-thirds of Parliament. Administrative powers The President is the chief executive of Kitex, putting him at the head of the executive branch of the government, whose responsibility is to "take care that the laws be faithfully executed." To carry out this duty, he is given control of the four million employees of the federal executive branch. Various executive branch appointments are made by Presidents. Up to 6,000 appointments may be made by an incoming President before he takes office and 8,000 more may be made while in office. Ambassadors, members of the Cabinet, and other federal officers, are all appointed by the President with the "advice and consent" of a majority of the Senate. Appointments made while the Senate is in recess are temporary and expire at the end of the next session of the . Also the President may remove purely executive officials at his discretion. However, Parliament can curtail and constrain the President's authority to fire commissioners of independent regulatory agencies and certain inferior executive officers by statute. ---- Demographics Education The nation of Kitex currently allots $93,600,000 for its education budget. Everyone in Kitex has at least a high school diploma. Of the above-mentioned education budget, $10 million goes to providing financial aid to college-aspiring students who cannot afford to pay their tuition. Kitexian elementary through high school schools are operated on a provincial level with some school districts that have mainly low-income inhabitants recieving government subsidies. Univerisities are operated on a federal level. As of now elementary school consists of 7 years, junior high consists of three years, and high school consists of 5 years. Special emphasis is put on math, science, reading, writing, and foreign language as the government sees those as quite important to the success of individuals and also the entire nation. Healthcare The nation has a 80 age life expectancy at birth. The government pays for the healthcare of low-income and in poverty families. There are a large amount of health companies that offer a wide range of benefits, this coupled with government healthcare, the nation has 100% coverage. The main problem with private healthcare is that you cannot mix and match options. Currently Sen. Judie Petraus is trying to get legislation through Parliament that would allow customers to mix and match options from multiple policies so that they can get "the most bang for their buck." Language Kitex's official languages are Japanese and English. Yet we also have ethnic languages such as Russian, Pashto, Arabic, and Persian. About 55% speak English and/or Japanese at home, 5% speak Pashto, 10% speak Russian, 15% speak Spanish, and 15% speak other languages. Crime and law enforcement Kitex has police and court systems on the local, provincial, and federal level. The National Police Force takes care of crimes at the federal level such as treason, terrorism, opening first-class mail, etc. Both provinicial and the NPF have broad powers such as being able to detain someone for a maximum of 48 hours without reasonable cause. The nation of Kitex has a somewhat low crime rate thanks to the amount of education and amount of wealth in the nation. ---- Culture Music The most popular band in all of Kitex is Death. Death is a folk-metal-rap band composed of six members, John Alocart, Cindy Vitno, Arthur "Ace" Petro, Sally Douglas, Jason Bowers, and Jada Guds. John and Cindy are the lead singers, Ace plays the drums, Sally is the bassist, Jason is the guitarist, and Jada is tehe violinist. Death has made a total of three studio albums with the record label Screamo. The band first came out in 2007 with their self-titled debut album which went triple platinum. It was followed up in 2008 with Retribution which went on to sell 1.5 million copies, mostly to the heavy metal single "Death or Destruction." In 2009, the album "Spit" was released and so far has sold 950,000 copies. In 2010 the band plans to release a documentary chroncling the bands rise and will focus on their making of a new album which is to be released in mid-2011. Food In Kitex, most people eat a mixture of beef, pork, beans, rice, and many other things since Kitex is a heavily multicultural nation, with people from as far as Slavo Russia immigrating to Kitex. Traditional Kitexian cusine is made up of corn, beans, yellow rice, shrimp, and potatoes. Sports Currently, the most popular sport in Kitex is hockey. Followed by baseball, football, basketball, and boxing. Car and horse racing are among the most watched sports in the nation. Tennis, soccer, and volleyball are also quite popular among the youth of Kitex. National Holidays Every July 28th, the nation of Kitex celebrates National Sovereignty Day. This day is usually celebrated by fireworks, parades, barbecues, carnivals, fairs, picnics, concerts, baseball games, political speeches and ceremonies, and various other public and private events celebrating the history, government, and traditions of Kitex. Every August 15th is Veterans Day. The entire nation of Kitex remembers the fallen of the Kitexian military and also honors those who serve today. January 1st is New Years Day, when the nation of Kitex celebrates the coming of the new year. On March 4th,Inauguration day is celebrated which is when the new president is sworn into office. ---- Economy Our economy is mainly composed of private companies accounting for 56% of employment, federal government accounting for 20% employment, and local and municipal government accounting for 24%. The base of the Kitexian economy is the production and consumption of our own resources. Over $100 is made daily per capita in the nation. 28% of this goes to taxes. The nation's annual GDP is about $360 million yen. As of July 31, 2009, the nation of Kitex has experienced a GDP growth of 1.5%. Of that 15% goes into defense, 25% goes into education, 10% goes into infrastructure, 10% goes into health care, and 10% goes into transportation, 10% goes into manufacturing, 10% goes into retail trade , and 10% into mining. Transportation Currently, there are 800 vehicles for every 1,000 people. The nation currently what's known as a "car culture." Because of such a large amount of cars, the nation currently imports oil the majority of its oil. The government of Kitex currently has super-efficient cars that get 60 mpg on the highway and 56 mpg in the city. Around 80% of the cars in the nation are hybrids while the other 20% are a mixture of SUVs and trucks. Energy The Kitexian energy market is 19,000 terawatt hours per year. Energy consumption per capita is 5.8 tons of oil equivalent per year. As of 2009, 50% of this energy came from petroleum, 20% from coal, 10% from renewables, and 20% from natural gas. Nuke Inc. is currently filling out the necessary forms to build and maintain three nuclear power plants. Construction for all three is expected to be done by 2013 and is supposed to cost a total of $20 billion yen. Monthly Economic Info GDP Growth July 31st: + 1.5% ---- International and Military Relations The nation of Kitex enjoys amazing ties with MHA and its allies, yet also has other friends. Such as the nations of Battlestar Pegasus and the Empire Of Nations (EON). Currently the nation invests $36 million annually or 15% of its GDP in its military. Of this most goes to R&D so that the nation may still have a serious technological edge when war occurs. For the most part, the nation of Kitex wavers between isolationism and being quite open. The president holds the title of Commander of the Armed Forces and is in charge of the Army, Marines, Tank Corps, National Guard, and Coast Guard. Kitex currently has a total of 30,000 Army and Marine personnel on active duty. The rest are in the reserves. The nation sports an all-volunteer military, yet the draft may be instituted if the situation calls for it through the Random Selection Phase. Also the military currently has ties with major defense companies such as Legion Inc. which is responsible for making the body armor Kitexian troops receive. The government regulates the price defense companies may charge the military for their equipment. For every unit sold, the company may only make a 150-180% profit. ---- History In The Beginning The nation of Kitex was created out of 100 indigenous people of Anartica. With powerful nations like the United States, Russia, and China making claims to Anartica, the people of Kitex wanted to make sure that at least some of Anartica belong to the people who had originally inhabited the continent. Democracy The nation was heavily influenced by the United States' and Japanese rhetoric about the greatness of democracy. Thus the people voted on who should be their leader. There were two major contenders, Alison Poyner, who was an intelligent woman with a lot of ambition. She wanted nothing more than to see Kitex succeed. The other contender was Gen. Marshall David, who, while he also had a lot of ambition and wanted to see Kitex succeed, he wanted to increase the military to make sure that no one would be able to attack the nation. On December 28, 2007, the people of Kitex voted for who their president and on the 29th, the results were in. Alison Poyner had ---- Category:Nations Category:Kitex